The Cheater
by trycee
Summary: This is an angst story. Mulder thinks Scully is cheating on him with a fellow doctor. Present Day. **** This is the first Fan Fiction story I wrote. I went back and revamped it.
1. Chapter 1

**The Cheater**

**By Trycee**

**Present Day: Mulder feels Scully is cheating on him. An Angst Story**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the X-Files. This is written for fun not profit.**

Mulder sat back on the couch, his eyes carefully watched as another minute went by. He had been staring at the clock a lot lately. She'd been coming home later and later. And when she was home she was tired, often going straight to bed. There was a distance building between them lately and his mind was on overdrive. He was trying hard to tamp down his feelings of anger and fear. This was _HIS_ Scully and not just anyone coming home late after being unresponsive to his numerous calls. But with every passing minute his anger was growing.

His stomach growled and he knew that he'd had to fix another peanut butter sandwich again, she was late and hadn't called. He picked up the phone and dialed the number again but it went straight to voice mail. _'__What in the world is she doing?_', he thought to himself. He heard the gate opening and he stood up and looked out the window, watching as she pulled up the long pebbled driveway. He sat back down and waited. The front door open and she walked in. Mulder was seated on the couch looking at her. "I called you several times...", he said, irritated.

Scully pulled out her phone from her pocket. "Oh sorry Mulder, I had it on silence. I forgot to take it off after work."

She placed her briefcase in the chair and quickly kissed his cheek before removing her coat.

"Where've you been?', his voice sharp, she noticed.

"Coffee...a bunch of us went for coffee after work. You know that little place on Main Street, by the hospital?" Scully looked at the kitchen counter. There were very few dishes used which meant he hadn't tried to cook anything for himself or her, she noticed. She crossed her arms in front of her and then rounded the corner to where he was still seated on the couch. '_Waiting for me to cook, __Mulder?_', she thought to herself. "Mulder, I'm tired. Can you fix something for yourself?', she said making her way towards the bedroom.

Mulder sat there a moment, his face tightening up. "Yeah sure, I can do that." he said under his breath.

Scully was showering when he entered their bedroom. She finished quickly and then walked out in a towel. Mulder was seated on her side of the bed, much to her surprise. She could tell something was on his mind but she side stepped him and dressed in her night-clothes as he watched, saying nothing. She could feel his eyes on her as she brushed her long strawberry blondish hair and smoothed lotion over her body. Finally, she turned to him. "Is something wrong, Mulder?"

"Nothings wrong, " he said, standing up suddenly and retreating from the room.

'_What now?__'_, she wondered, as she slipped into the bed and pulled the covers over herself and laid her head on her pillow. She tossed and turned for awhile, waiting for Mulder to come to bed. Finally, she rose and walked through the small house until she found him with the television muted, stretched out and asleep on the couch She placed a soft hand on his back. "Mulder, come to bed."

He stumbled behind her to the bed, slipping in and turning away from her. Scully stared at his back for along time before turning away from him, a tear slipping down her cheek.

**The Next Day:**

Mulder was watching the clock again. And with each minute his anger increased. '_This has gone on way too long_', he thought to himself. _'What the hell am I doing sitting here waiting on her like this?', _he asked, questioning himself. 'What the hell is she doing and who is she doing it WITH?", he said out-loud."I'm gonna find out!", he said jumping up and grabbing his coat and car keys, slamming the door shut.

Scully sat across from Dr. Owens, a dark haired Italian-looking man with gold rimmed glasses. She sipped on her cup of coffee, studying her notes. Three other empty coffee cups sat near them, they're colleagues had all gone home leaving her and Dr. Owens as the last ones of their group. She hadn't socialized with any other doctors since starting at Our Lady of Sorrow's but recently she'd needed to confer with other doctors and the best way they could all go over their notes all at once was after-hours at the local coffee shop that had great tasting coffee and catered to the hospital staff of Our Lady. Dr. Owens, a dark haired, handsome older man fidgeted nervously debating with himself as he sat alone with Dr. Scully who was absorbed in her notes. He had noticed there was no wedding ring though he couldn't be sure she was single. '_She was too pretty to be single'_, he reasoned.

Scully noticed him staring at her. "Is something wrong Dr. Owens?"

"Oh no, not at all, " he said turning to his own notes."It's getting pretty late."

Scully suddenly looked up from her notes and glanced at her watch. "It is," she sighed.

"I mean, if you're not in a rush, maybe we could...", he began. Just then he noticed a tall muscular man approaching them. Dr. Owens stared into Mulder's furrowed brow.

Scully turned to look behind her. "Mulder!", Scully said, jumping a little.

"GET YOUR COAT RIGHT NOW!", he screamed.

Scully sat there stunned. "Mul..."

"SCULLY, GET YOUR COAT RIGHT NOW!", he repeated.

She shot up out of her seat her eyes blazing. "Mulder, What are you doing?"

"SCULLY, I SAID GET YOUR COAT. I'M NOT ASKING YOU AGAIN!", he growled.

Scully with her mouth gaped open, looked towards Dr. Owens but he kept his eyes low. She could feel the stares from the other customers, most of them were from her hospital, her colleagues. "What in the world, Mulder?", she shot back at him.

"DID YOU HEAR ME, I SAID GET YOUR STUFF RIGHT NOW! I'M NOT REPEATING MYSELF AGAIN!", Mulder said, grabbing up her coat.

She snatched up her purse and her notes, heading for the door. She could feel her neck and face turning red as she avoided the stares of her colleagues and pushed open the door, stepping out into the brisk evening air. Mulder looked down at the doctor again. He said nothing but the look he gave Dr. Owens said it all. He turned and followed Scully out to the car. Scully was seated in the passenger seat, waiting, when Mulder sat down next to her.

"HOW DARE YOU embarrass me like that Mulder, what the hell is wrong with you?", her blue eyes blazed with anger.

Mulder turned towards her his eyes equally blazing. "WHAT WERE YOU DOING WITH HIM?"

"Oh come on, Mulder. You can't be serious?", she said, buckling her seat belt. She noticed a few people in the parking lot staring in their direction. "You're acting like a madman!", she huffed.

"WHY ARE YOU HERE WITH HIM?"

Scully placed her fingers into her ears, trying to block his screams. "I'm not talking to you when your screaming at me like this!"

"ANSWER ME!", Mulder said, his jaw tightened and his eyes wild.

"I TOLD YOU, MULDER", she screamed back. "We all went out to coffee. We were having a meeting."

"I didn't see anyone else there.", he fumed.

"They went home!", she said, her face red and strained. "I can't believe you..."

"They went home, " he repeated. "But you weren't home, again!"

Scully grabbed up her phone and noticed he had called several times. "You're upset because I'm not home to fix dinner or do your laundry?"

"Damn it Scully! What were you DOING with him?," he said, through grated teeth.

Scully was in shock as she stared at him. "How could you think I would cheat on you Mulder? I haven't been with anyone from the day I met you!"

Mulder hit his hand against the steering wheel. "ED JERSE!"

Scully looked confused. "Who?"

"ED JERSE! WHAT ABOUT HIM?"

"I didn't sleep with Ed Jerse, Mulder. We've gone over this! I slept in his bed and he slept on the couch. I didn't sleep with him!", she repeated. "I haven't slept with anyone since the day I met you," she said, slowly. "Can you say the same thing? I can't believe your bringing up Ed Jerse."

"You were there with him in his apartment in his bed!"

"Are you saying you don't believe me," she said, in disbelief. "I can't believe you."

"You were alone with Jerse!"

"Thats ancient history Mulder. I didn't sleep with him because I was in love with you even then. My God, that was a hundred years ago! What does that have to do with you walking in like a madman and screaming at me in front of my fellow doctors, Mulder!"

Mulder swung around to face her. "What were you doing with that guy when you are supposed to be home with me!", his voice low and angry.

Scully shook her head and opened the passenger door. "I'll take my own car and go to a motel tonight, Mulder," she said, shaking her head.

"NO, you will not!", he said, starting the car. "CLOSE THAT DAMN DOOR!"

"Have you lost your mind?", she cried out as tears streamed down her face. "How can you accuse me of cheating on you when I'm sitting there with a fellow doctor trying to catch up on some notes. Are you that much of a child that you can't fix your own damn food Mulder?"

His face tightened even more. "Scully, I lived for years taking care of myself, I don't need you to take care of me so don't even say something like that..."

"Then what is going on?", she said. "I swear I don't know who you are right now!"

"You were out with another man, Scully. You were out with..."

"Dr. Owens, " she laughed. He glared at her and she stopped laughing. "You've lost your mind Mulder."

Mulder pulled off from the parking lot and headed towards their home. Scully opened her briefcase and pulled out a few tissues, wiping her eyes as the scenary changed from city to country. They remained in silence until Mulder pulled in front of their home.

Scully snatched up her things and pushed open the front door, heading straight for her office. She slammed the door, tears streaming down her face. Mulder opened her door. "GET OUT!", she screamed.

"I won't, " he said, folding his arms and standing there.

"You've embarrassed me enough for today, don't you think?", she said,

Mulder only shrugged.

"Out of all the things you could lose your mind over, you lose it over Dr. Owens?", she said, wiping her tears.

"I saw you sitting there with another man, what did you think I was gonna think?"

"How about trust me!", she spat. "After all these years, you can't trust me? "

Mulder crossed his hands over his chest and his head cocked to the side. "Trust you? How can I trust you when you won't pick up a phone and call me and say, "Hey, I'm staying after with my fellow doctors. Instead, I'm sitting here WAITING ON YOU and you come home late, and you go straight to the shower and go to bed!"

Scully shook her head. "I've been the one thats faithful Mulder...while you turned your head to every skirt that moved...like Diana!"

"Diana had been my wife at one point," he said. "I didn't love her any more, I loved you!"

"Yeah," she said, yanking off her doctor's coat, her blues ablaze. " You made sure to choose her over me when she was around, didn't you, Mulder?",she said, plopping down at her desk and wiping her face with a tissue.

"Scully, she was my wife for a short time and THEN she left me. I didn't choose her over you, I was in love with you, but I tried to respect her. I didn't think she'd betray me."

"So you think I'll betray you? Diana was your wife Mulder, but I am not! So that makes her more important than I am. You married HER!"

His arms dropped and he could feel the weight of her words.

"Lets not speak of the dead..."

"Why not," she said throwing her arms into the air. "This relationship is dead!"

"Say what?"

She pushed past him and went into the bedroom as he followed behind her. "Sleep in the guest bedroom! I don't want you in here tonight!"

"Its my house too, " he said, glaring at her.

"Fine," she said, "Sleep in the guest bedroom of your house then!", she said, slamming the door. "Bastard..."

**Please Leave Feedback: Thanks!**


	2. Chapter 2

**The Cheater**

**Part 2**

**By Trycee**

**Present Day: Mulder feels Scully is cheating on him. An Angst Story**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the X-Files. This is written for fun not profit.**

Scully awoke the next morning and took the car keys and drove off to work. She'd left her own car in the parking lot of the coffee shop and so she switched cars and then drove to work, leaving Mulder's car there. She arrived at work dressed in her blue smocks aand white doctors coat. She was very aware of the stares and whispers that greeted her from the nuns to the nurses. She ignored them and walked over to her office that she shared with a another doctor. When she opened the door, she could see a group of doctors, huddled around her fellow doctors' desk. They stared at her until she closed the door that separated the two offices and then sat down at her own desk. A photo of herself and Mulder curled up in eachothers arms sat on her desk facing her. She pushed the photo down. Just then she heard a knock on her own door. "Dr. Owens, " she said surprised.

"How are you doing today?", he said, handing her some flowers. She viewed them cautiously but took them, "Thank you," she said, laying them on her desk. "I'm fine, Dr. I wanted to apologize to you..."

"No, let me apologize, " he interjected. "I didn't realize you were married."

"I'm not married, " she said. She then turned his words around in her mind, she said, "Why?"

He stepped toward her and she nervously stepped back. "I have to admit I'm very attracted to you."

"I'm sorry Dr. but I'm taken," she said glancing over to her photo that was pushed down on her desk now hidden by his flowers.

"Yes, I saw yesterday. I have to admit I thought that perhaps you'd might come in with a few bruises from the way he acted yesterday. He didn't hurt you did he?"

Scully stared directly into his eyes. "Mulder would never hurt me. I admit he can be a jackass at times but he would never, ever hurt me!"

"Perhaps...", the doctor said, easing closer.

"Not perhaps, he would never."

"There are men out there that would treat you with much more respect, Dr. Scully. Men, that could love you better."

"I'm sorry," she said, crossing her hands in front of her defensively "That's not possible."

"You're such a beautiful woman, Doctor Scully," he said, approaching her. "I have been attracted to you for along time now and I could spoil you. I would give you everything and anything you wanted. And I certainly wouldn't act like a barbarian if you had coffee with another doctor."

Scully's eyes narrowed. "There is NO man that could ever take his place. I don't care about the whispers or rumors floating around here right now, they don't know him like I do."

Dr. Owens backed away a little, he had noticed Scully was ready to knee him in the groin if he moved any closer. "You're a beautiful woman...I could give you everything you wanted, even children."

She huffed. "We have a child, Dr. We have a child together. "

"You do?", he said, surprised. "I've never seen him or heard you mentioned it."

"I'd appreciate if you leave!', she said, slamming his flowers against his chest. He grabbed them and smiled in her direction but the look she met him with told him he'd better get out of there fast.

He backed up. "Dr. Scully, I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable..."

"Well, you did!", she said, pointing towards the door.

"I just thought maybe I could give you more," he said.

Scully moved past him and opened the door for him. He sighed and then walked out the door but was met by Mulder who'd been listening at the door. "Better move fast Doctor. Better not think of coming near her again!".

Mulder watched the doctor walk down the hall quickly, stuffing the flowers into the garbage can. He looked one last time at Mulder and then walked off.

Scully heard Mulders voice and waited for him to enter her office. She stared at him..."I'm sorr...", he began.

"You thought I wanted to be with him?", she said, pointing towards the door where Dr. Owen had just left. "After waiting all those years to be with you, you'd think I would just go off and have a fling with someone else?", she said, as tears trickled down her cheeks.

He stepped towards her, placing his hands around her waist and pulling her close to him. She didn't struggle. He wiped her tears. "I screwed up didn't I?"

"Yes, yes you did," she said, her hands shaking as she stood stiffly against him.

"Can you ever forgive me, Scully?"

"Don't I always, " she said, tearfully. "You're a goddamn Bastard, Mulder!"

Mulder smiled shyly and kissed her lightly on the forehead. He was aware that she was still standing stiffly against him. "How can I make it up to you?"

"You can make me dinner sometimes...", she said. "You can care about my feelings for once. Sometimes I'm tired Mulder, thats all...I'm not trying to neglect you."

"I've been neglecting you..., " he said and she relaxed in his arms. "I'm a fool Scully. I've been a fool all my life..."

"Mulder, you're my fool, " she whispered. "I'm still upset with you."

"I know..." He said, kissing her hands. "I guess the thought of losing you, Scully...clouded my mind. I thought you wanted him and not me."

She pulled back from him. "I've got a lot of work to still do..."

He touched her cheek. "Do you regret being with me, Scully?"

She sat down in her chair, she picked up the photo of them and smiled weakly. "No, I could never regret us. But you hurt me sometimes..."

He nodded. "If you can forgive me Scully, I'll make things up to you."

"I know you will, " she said with lowered eyes. "Mulder, my feelings are hurt right now..."

"I know it. What could I do to make things better, Scully?"

She shrugged her shoulders and they sat in silence a few minutes. "How did you get here?," she said, suddenly.

"You have my keys, so I took a cab. It was a pretty hefty cab fare. "

Surprised, she handed him the car keys. "Go home Mulder, I'll be home later. Right after work."

"Take your time," he said, reaching for the keys. "I'm gonna trust you. I'm gonna stop being so jealous and stupid."

"I know how you felt," she said suddenly. He stopped in his tracks. "You do?"

She grabbed his hand and led him to a chair next to her desk. "All those years we were just partners Mulder and I was jealous every time a woman came near you or you looked at another woman."

"I knew you were," he smiled. "I thought it was cute."

She blushed. "I tried so hard to hide it."

"Well, you were bad at it," he smiled back.

"I remember how I felt when I saw you on the bed with Dective Barnes or when you were holding Diana's hand..."

Mulder broke her gaze and looked off at the wall. "Scully I wasn't in love with her any more. I was in love with you. I was surprised to see her again...it was respect not love."

"I can imagine how I would feel if you didn't answer my calls and I saw you sitting with someone else."

Mulder rubbed her hands. "You'd go balistic."

"Like you did, " she said. "But we're too old for this now, Mulder. We have to trust each other. I come home to you, I am in love with you, not anyone else."

"And I'm in love with you. Scully, I can't tell you how sorry I am that I did that."

"I'll forgive you eventually Mulder. I always do," she said, inter-twining her fingers with his.

His eyes apologetic, as he kissed her hand, rising up from his seat. "How did I get so lucky?"

"Who'd else understand you, Mulder?", she said, hugging him lightly. "Or me?"

He turned to kiss her and she reluctantly kissed him back. "I'll make it up to you...", he said, grasping the keys in his hand.

She waved to him as he walked out of the office. She placed her photo of them back in place. '_It'll take a lot of making up_', she thought to herself. '_Why do I love __him?_', she questioned herself and then smiled. She got up to make her rounds, the nuns and staff still whispering and staring but she held her head high and smiled to them all as she passed them by.

**Please Leave Feedback: Thanks!**


	3. Chapter 3

**The Cheater**

**Part 3**

**by Trycee**

**Time-Line: Present Day.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the X-files, This is written for fun not profit.**

Scully glanced at her watch. Work was over and despite Mulder's reassurance that she could take her time, she had replayed their argument over in her mind the entire day and realized that she had in part been wrong as well. She hadn't been considerate of his feelings lately. She hadn't bothered to call and check in with him as they had always done. And though Mulder had been wrong in accusing her of cheating, she knew she too needed to ask his forgiveness for her lack of care. She'd been absorbed in her work and in the debates and consultations with her fellow doctors. She'd even began to enjoy the time outside the hospital with someone other than Mulder and she felt a pang of guilt. He'd been waiting for her while she laughed and chatted as well as gone over her notes. It hadn't been entirely work related. It had been some socializing. She closed her office door and again noticed the stares and chattering she'd endured the entire day. She began to make her way towards the staircase when a nun touched her arm.

"Dear, if you're having domestic issues, you can always come and talk to me," the nun said, kindly.

Scully smiled quickly. "Thank You Sister, but everythings's fine."

"Well, ,its spreading like wildfire around the hospital that you're husband caught you with a fellow doctor and flew into a rage," the elderly nun said. "I had to stop you and say something, dear. "

"Thank You," Scully said, backing up from the nun. "But that's just a horrible rumor, Sister." she said, walking off quickly, leaving the nun standing in the hallway.

She drove home and could see that Mulder had been up to something. A trail of carnations dotted their front porch. She smiled and walked in catching him in the act as he sprinkled a bag of carnations in a trail heading towards the bedroom. A bag of unopened rose petals laid on the kitchen counter. He looked surprised as she stood in the doorway. "I didn't think you'd be home so soon," he said, surprised.

Scully walked up to him and stood on her tip-toes and wrapped her arm around his neck bringing him closer to her level. She pressed her lips hard against his and Mulder responded, kissing her back. "I...I..", he said, looking a little deflated. "I hadn't started on cooking you dinner yet," he said.

Scully glanced past him and noticed a few steaks marinating in a pre-made marinate sitting on the kitchen counter and she could smell the smoke from the grill on the back porch. "I'd prefer it if we did this together, okay?"

"You sure?"

"Mulder, I felt bad after you left," she sighed. "I was wrong too. I should've called you these past few weeks. I should've let you know where I was. You were waiting on me and I don't want you to think that you're feelings mean any less than mine."

"Thank You," he said, kissing her soft lips. "A phone call is all I ask," he said.

"You have it from now on," she said. "I'm sorry."

"I'm sorry too," he said. "I was hoping to surprise you," he said, still looking let down.

"How about I go take a shower and we cook together. How does that sound?"

Mulder's bright hazel eyes began to sparkle. "Like we used too, Scully," he said, sighing loudly. "I miss you, ya know."

She smiled at him lovingly. "I miss you too when I'm gone. "

"Well hurry up," Mulder smiled. "I'll chill the wine."

"Okay," she said, turning to walk towards their bedroom but Mulder grabbed her hand. He kissed each digit on her finger. "Its always been just you and me, Scully," he said.

"It always will, Mulder," she said, as he pulled her into his strong embrace. "I could never want anyone else, Mulder. You have to know that. I love you with every part of my soul," she said, pulling back so she could look deeply into his eyes. "From the day I met you, Mulder, all I wanted was you. You have to know that."

"I do," he said. "I did too. I wanted only you," he said.

"Let me, " she said, trying to step away from him. "Let me get that shower."

"Okay," he said, and watched as she turned and walked off, closing their bedroom door behind her. Mulder turned from the flowers and retreated to the kitchen. He added another bottle of wine to the freezer but took out the one he'd been chilling. He grabbed two wine glasses and walked out the back patio door and sat them down. He stoked the fire of his brick oven grill and when he glanced in the kitchen he could see Scully, dressed in casaul clothes,, her hair in a towel pulling out ingredients for their dinner.

He smiled to himself as he watched her for a few minutes. She noticed him looking and glanced up, catching a smile on his face. "What?", she said, opening the patio door that separated them. "What?"

"I was just thinking, how beautiful you look."

"You mean, how domestic?", she smirked.

"No, I mean how beautiful. We don't do this enough, Scully. I don't want us drifting apart."

"I think all this definitely shows us that we need more time together," she said. "I'm off doing my work, you're doing yours."

Mulder walked up to her and pulled her roughly against him. "We used to work together, be with with eachother almost every second of the day."

"How did we not tire of eachother?', she said.

"Because we were in love and we played off each other, Scully.", he said, moving a strand of red hair out of her face. "I think we need to know...to reassure ourselves that we're still together. We still love each other. We need to connect so there's no more confusion."

"I agree."

"Maybe we need a date-night. So we can reconnect with one another."

Scully nodded. "I just don't want you upset if I have to meet with other doctors, Mulder."

"As long as we communicate and we have an understanding...", he said.

"Alright," Scully answered.

Mulder let her go and then walked past her into the kitchen, grabbing up the steaks. "I'm gonna put them on."

"I'm making the sides," she said, as she returned to chop up the veggies for a salad. She turned to see Mulder standing behind her and again they kissed and instead of pulling away, they kissed deeper. Scully placed a small hand on his chest and patted it, reassuring her through her touch that she was still there. " It's over Mulder. We're moving forward from now on," she said, shooting a glance in his direction.

"Alright," he said."No more jealousy, no more arguing."

"Okay," she said. "I love you."

"I love you too."

Mulder returned to the grill, placing the steaks on the hot grill as the aroma drifted all over the neighborhood. It was such a normal moment, one Mulder had thought he'd nearly lost forever to a tall dark-haired stranger. But just as he thought that Scully looked up at him and smiled. He burst into laughter and watched as she rushed towards him concern on her face. "What, what is it, Mulder?'

His smile quickly faded, replaced by a dark desire in his hazel eyes that turned her into mush right in front of him. "Nothing. Its a nice evening at home and we're spending it together,'' he sighed. 'Just you and me, Scully," he smiled, widely. "Just You and Me..."

**THE END**


End file.
